inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyama Misora
Captain of the fourth Master Rank team of Aliea Gakuen, Plasmasphere . She went under the name of Corona and played as a Midfielder while in Plasmasphere. She is Hiroto's younger twin sister. Personality As Misora, she is a nice, if not mischevious girl. She has a good relationship with every member of Plasmsaphere. As Corona, she is cold, hateful, and cruel. She is brutal to her enemies, not caring in the slightest if they get injured; however she shows a somewhat softer side to her teammates. Corona harboured a deep hatred for Hiroto. Appearance Misora is a beautiful young girl who has long straight purple hair, and electric blue eyes. She wears the Plasmasphere uniform, with the captains band around her left bicep. Plot (WARNING) Spoilers for the Fanfiction Plasmasphere- You have been warned Misora grew up in the Sun Garden Orphanage along with the rest of the Aliea players, including her older twin brother Hiroto. She looked up to her brother and always tried her best to impress him, but she was ignored in favour of Kira Seijirou and Kira Hitmomiko. This caused her severe emotional pain, and it led her to contemplating suicide. She was stopped by a young Sprite and Kepler, who convinced her to keep on living. After that, they introduced her to the rest of their friends, who all took a shine to her. After hearing about Hiroto and the Kira's, they developed a great disliking, almost a hatred, for said people. These children would go on to be Plasmasphere. Sometime after the teams had been created, Corona was approached by Kenzaki Ryuuichi. He offered her the power to take get her revenge on Hiroto, Kira and Hitomiko, as long as she and Plasmasphere did his bidding. She agreed immedietly, and Plasmasphere followed her loyally. They then proceeded to disappear, leaving Aliea for good. Sometime between the start of the fanfiction Plasmasphere, and their disappearance, Kenzaki injected them with a mixture of the Aqua of the Gods, and liquified Aliea Meteorite. This vastly increased their already impressive power. Sometime later, after the Raimon v Genesis match, Corona, Kepler and Sprite revealed themsleves to Raimon and Kira, after Corona took out Genesis with a single football. Kenzaki then appeared and revealed his master plan. They issued Raimon with a challenge for a match in one weeks time. A week later, Plasmasphere arrived for the promised match. After Plasmasphere briefly dominated the match, Raimon quickly caught up, ending the first half with a score of 3-2 in Plasmasphere's favour. Before the half ended, Corona began to show signs of side effects from the mixture. After Kenzaki told the truth of Plasmaphere's power, the second half continued. Early on in the second half, Corona's body began to show great stress, and Hiroto tried to get her to stop. Enraged by this, Corona proceeded to brutally attack Hiroto with the ball. After hitting him several times, he collapsed and was taken off the pitch. Immediately after the match continued, Corona took the ball from Raimon, and she, Kepler and Migma used Lichtenberg Break. With a combined effort from Kogure, Kabeyama, Touko, Endou, Tsunami and Tachimukai, the hissatu was beaten. Endou, Goenji and Fubuki proceeded to score a goal with The Earth, which Corona personally tried to stop- ironically just like her brother did before. As she took the attack head on, she felt Raimon's feelings through the ball, and most prominently Hiroto's love for her. After congratulating Endou on the goal, she proceeded to break into tears, regretting her actions towards Hiroto. After she was comforted by Endou, she then forfeited the match, resulting in Raimon's victory. After Kenzaki was arrested, Misora made to walk towards Hiroto, before blood burst from her arms, legs and mouth, and she collpased. Misora awoke in the hospital, in a bed next to Hiroto's. High on morphine, she said many nonsensical things, before managing an apology. Then as she fell asleep, she informed Hiroto that she couldn't feel her legs. Hissatu's SH- Quasar Beam SH- Lichtenburg Break (with Kepler and Migma) OF- Plasma Channel Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Midfielder